shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Erica
Elain Erica is a extremely intelligent demon in Shanshui, she comes to the Earth by chance and attached herself to a lovely and temperate girl, who grows up in a rich family in the Min Dynasty. After Erica becomes the girl, she is a gentle girl with high intelligence and bravery in the days, while she is a demon in the nights. Information Full Name Erica Gender Female Age 20 Height 172cm Weight 48kg Description Physical Appearance Erica is beautiful and slim. She looks like classical and eastern female. Her face is sharp, her mouth is small. She has arched eyebrows, slanting upwards and outwards. Her skin is very white, more than a white. clothing Erica likes" cheongsam" style. She wears a jade necklace with Buddha also made of jade, and two pearl earrings and a bracelet by her arm. Personality Erica is lovely and gentle in almost time,she is a good demon at nights. However, sometimes she is crucial to other people, especially to bad people. In addition, she is quite obedient to the old. All in all, Erica is a good demon. Possessions Company Erica usually owns three companies, because she is the legal heir of her family. There are two clothing companies and a Yoga company. Her clothes are fashionable、magical and practical. On the one hand, her clothes are made of special material, it can add more functions of clothes. For example, the clothes can change themselves styles and functions. Background Hometown Shanshui Relations Friends Alfred Smith is a man who comes from the future, in 2030. He met Erica by accident and with fun. Alfred Smith is good at calculating, after Erica inherited her companies, he contributed a lot in them. They are good partners in work and friends in life. Altman Dicar is a ordinary man without money and handsome character, but he is positive, and often smiles to other people. In addition, he is willing to help the people who is in trouble. Moreover, Erica is glad to punish bad people. Therefore, they made a good relationship in a battle. Family None Pets None History Improve the condition of her clothing companies and expand other trails to develop her companies. When Erica has just come to the Earth, she made great use of spare time to master more knowledge of this strange world secretly. In a dark evening, while she punished some bad guys, she was beat by them. A mysterious and old woman found her, and she saved Erica to the Delight Paradise, where is founded for thousands years. Finally, Erica becomes the owner of the Delight Paradise. Sometimes, Erica comes to here to relax herself or improve her magical power. After several years, Erica inherited her parents’ possessions, at the same time, her power makes a great progresses. Gradually, she sets up to let the Delight Paradise like a real “delight paradise” in order to help the poor. In addition, she transforms her partly companies into the building to supply works for the poor people.Category:Character Page